Rise of a Legend
by Amaterasu1991
Summary: What if Harry was not a Potter? Who is his real family?


**Rise of A Legend**

The War has just ended and Minerva is doing paperwork when she sees a man standing in her doorway dressed in a white shakusho with the kanji for 6 on the back. He introduces himself as Byakuya Kuchiki and he is looking for his son Harry. He says he left him in Albus care as a baby due to the betrayal of his family council and the attempted murder of his son.

Minerva points to Albus portrait and he explains that Harry was placed with the Potters until their deaths a year later. He was then placed with Lily Potter's sister till he could finish getting the Potter's funerals arranged. When he went to get Harry he found him in the cupboard under the stairs, Harry had not been fed nor changed since his arrival at the home.

Albus raised him at Hogwarts from there, at 4 Harry started training in sword fighting and hand to hand fighting. He mastered all they taught him till he had mastered every style known through out the world. He favored using dual Katana and he is so proficient and deadly in his hand-to-hand combat that none can stand against him for long with out losing terribly with many broken bones.

Harry was told about all Albus knew about his true parents and afterward he had one goal. To get so strong know one would ever hurt him again. This was due to his only friend his age betraying him for the Potter money and also trying to kill him for fame as the killer of the Boy Who Lived. Harry is a true Genius in everything he studies. He hides his emotions behind a mask of indifference to protect him from any future betrayal.

Minerva sends for Harry and he soon arrives and Byakuya is shocked to see he has grown to look just like him only standing 6 foot 3 inches tall. Harry then is told who Byakuya is and then asked if he is ready to go home for the first time in 17 years. He says he would be delighted to go home.

Harry and his father arrive in the Soul Society and when he is removed from his Gigai his spiritual pressure is at high lieutenant to low Captain level already. He immediately brings it under control and hides it where not even his father can sense it. The arrive at the Kuchiki Manor and start to meditate in the gardens. Byakuya tells him that neither he nor his mother will ever betray him. Harry tells him he is glad to hear that and he will work to make them proud.

Harry then goes to the Library and spends the next few weeks studying all he can find to help familiarize himself with the Souls Society. He can immediately tell who are the strongest captains in the 13 court guard squads. They are Unohana Retsu, Sousuke Aizen,, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigakuni, Jushiro Ukitake, and Shunsui Kyoraku.

He respects and craves power and knowledge above all else. He meets his mother the next day and is surprised to see his mother is Unohana Retsu. He tells her about his past and she is impressed by his strength of both mind and body. She is also in awe of his power and control for his age.

The next week all are shocked to learn that Harry Unohana Kuchiki is being enrolled into the academy. Shunsui and Jushiro are made his godfathers. He is soon shown as a Prodigy not seen in many years when he graduates the academy in a year. He receives 2 Zanpakutu at his graduation to the shock of all present.

He is soon placed in the 6th squad as the 3rd seat and unknown to anyone he has unlocked both shikai. They are "Let Your Darkness Illuminate the Heavens, Amaterasu" and "Reveal all secrets and Push and Pull the forces of the Heavens Tsukuyomi". He spends the next 30 years training non-stop till he has mastered his shikai and started bankai.

On a training mission his squad is ambushed by a group of adjuchas and he saves them with Amaterasu turning the hollows to ash in seconds. The 6th division is in awe of is power. He is asked to demonstrate his shikai in front of the captains along with the Captain Commander. He shocks Yamamoto with his Fire type Zanpakutu spirit and scares the other captains with his power output. He scares them even more so when he activates Tsukuyomi.

Yamamoto has him fight his mother to test his true skill level and shocks them when he beats her in a 2 hour long match and he is barely sweating or breathing hard when its finished. He then shocks them again by saying "Storm and Rage the Sea, Susano'o". His power surpasses Yamamoto's with his Bankai activated. Yamamoto congratulates him for his power and is sent to rest while the captain's debate about his placement in the 6th squad.


End file.
